The Warrior
by TheShitIsRealMen
Summary: Issu d'une famille complètement non magique avec un talent pour le combat hors-pairs , Eric devra se frayer son propre chemin à travers toutes ces conneries de Sang-Purs , de Sang-mêlés et 'Sang de Bourbe'. Avec son talent pour la magie et le combat , va t-il pouvoir faire faces à ce qui l'attend?OC-Insert. IN ADOPTION , PM ME
1. Chapter 1 : Un début mouvementé

**Helloooo , comment ça va? Moi très bien!**

 **Un coup de génie m'est venu et j'ai décidé de l'écrire tout de suite. De plus , il y a encore peu de fanfictions en français par rapport à celle en Anglaise sur ce site alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de remplir l'écart?**

 **Cette histoire parle d'un jeune garçon , Eric, alors qu'il rejoint l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Vous l'aurez compris , cela se déroule pendant l'époque de Harry Potter à Poudlard car je trouve qu'il y a tellement de façon possible de diverger de la trame originale. Ah oui , il ne va sûrement pas ressembler à la trame originale car après tout , quelle en serait l'intérêt?**

 **Certaines choses qui existe dans le film existeront comme certaines choses n'existeront pas. Certaines choses seront rajoutées comme d'autres seront enlevées.**

 **Avertissement : Je ne possède pas ce chef d'oeuvre qu'est Harry Potter car c'est la grande JK Rowling qui le détient. Je ne fais juste qu'emprunter humblement son magnifique chef d'œuvre.**

 **Avertissement 2 : Cette histoire est notée M , il y aura des injures non retenues , du sang , de la mort , de la trahison , des changements de comportements de certains caractères , de l'abus contre des enfants innocents ,du sexe avec différentes personnages (Pas de Harem , c'est une idée stupide) que certaines personnes peuvent ne pas supporter. Vous êtes prévenue , ne venez pas vous plaindre plus tard.**

 **COMMENTEZ. Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez. C'est très frustrant de ne pas avoir de retour , merci.**

 **Maintenant qu'à peu près tout est dit. Place à l'histoire!**

* * *

Eric est un enfant confiant, ambitieux et très impatient. Ne vous méprenez pas ,il ne pense pas être au dessus des autres. Il sait juste qu'il est fait pour de grande chose. D'accord , d'accord. Peut-être qu'il rêve un peu trop mais il n'a que 11 ans, l'imagination des enfants de 11 ans est toujours débordante. Issu d'une famille aisée, il a toujours été sur-protégé et il a donc toujours eu ce qu'il souhaité. Ses parents avaient cependant beaucoup hésité à le laisser aller au Muay Thaï quand il avait exprimé le désir de se faire connaître dans ce domaine. Ils étaient trop protecteurs, à son avis. Cependant, qui peut blâmer deux parents qui tentent d'empêcher leur fils de 5 ans, qui est bien trop confiant de s'inscrire à un sport qui, aux yeux du monde, était plutôt violent.

Ils n'ont pu que se sentir satisfait d'avoir accepté la demande de leur fils quand ils ont compris la vérité sur ce sport. La boxe, la boxe thaïlandaise en particulier, était très réglementée et permet aux adeptes de s'améliorer dans un environnement supervisé. Voir leur enfant briller comme un poisson dans l'eau leur a apporté une fierté indescriptible. Ils ne savent pas s'il s'agit d'un talent naturel, d'une certaine détermination ou du fait que leur enfant lisait bien trop manga (sûrement un mélange des trois), mais sa force et son potentiel dans ce domaine étaient indéniables et même parmi les plus grands. Ils étaient cependant un peu frustrés par le fait que leur enfant n'ait pas cette passion ou ce talent pour ces études. L'enfant faisait ses devoirs , d'accord , et il avait de bonnes notes mais ce n'était ni excellent ni enviable. C'était à peine supérieur à la moyenne, ce qui les rendaient très mitigés à ce niveau là.

Cependant , Ils savent que dès qu'il aura terminé ses études aux lycées, il se lancera pleinement dans ce domaine. Il s'est inscrit depuis l'année dernière au MMA (Arts Martiaux Mixtes), et excellent également dans ce domaine. Il a avoué qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal au début parce qu'il ne connaissait que la boxe thaïlandaise. Cependant, il a réussi à s'adapter facilement en améliorant son Clinch (combat au sol) avec certains des adeptes professionnels de son club , qui sont bien trop impatients d'enseigner à un jeune enthousiaste. D'ailleurs , Eric est plus puissant que rapide, il avait un gros avantage au niveau de la corpulence dans ce genre de combat.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que leur fils participe aux compétitions amateurs. Gagnant 4 victoires pour 0 défaites l'an dernier, les blessures s'étaient accumulées rapidement. Étant trop jeune et de grande taille par rapport à ses pairs, il a dû combattre des enfants plus expérimentés et souvent plus grands que lui d ans. Les blessures, cependant, étaient superficielles et ses parents ne s'inquiétaient que peu. Cependant, ce monde n'est pas rempli de blanc, ou seulement de lumière et de joie. En fait, ce monde était plutôt sombre et horrible. Tout le monde doit apprendre qu'il nous arrive parfois des choses horribles que nous devons apprendre à gérer.

* * *

Eric souffla presque mécaniquement alors qu'il se prépare pour son prochain combat. Perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il saute habilement, son rythme collant avec celui de la corde a sauté qu'il a en main tout en ignorant son entraîneur qui essaye tant bien que mal de le conseiller avant le match. Ce n'était peut être pas très intelligent puisque ces conseils peuvent lui être précieux mais il est bien trop encré dans ses pensées pour pouvoir vraiment l'écouter. Selon les statistiques, son adversaire sera le plus grand adversaire qu'il a dû affronter depuis le début de sa carrière. Carrière assez courte et qui commence à peine d'accord, mais une carrière quand même avec 4 matchs assez impressionnant. Impressionnant dans le sens où ils étaient la plupart du temps, des matchs presque tous unilatéraux . Il n'a encore combattu personne qui l'ait amené à sa limite, les entraîneurs et les pros qui l'ont combattu ne comptent pas parce qu'ils ne l'ont jamais attaqué avec l'intention de le vaincre ou de lui casser la gueule. C'était là plupart du temps des matchs amicaux pour lui apprendre quelque chose.

Il n'eut plus le temps de se plaindre quand il entendit le minuteur sonner, l'avertissant qu'il devait faire une pause. Son entraîneur lui a parlé comme toujours, son esprit l'ignorant comme toujours. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois, récupérant un souffle qu'il ne savait pas avoir perdu. Il vit sur l'horloge que le moment était venu et qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Ne perdant pas de temps, il sourit à son entraîneur avant de lui dire qu'il allait bien et qu'il devait maintenant monter sur scène. Son entraîneur a paniqué lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte de son erreur et a pris la décision de le prendre par le poignet et de le traîner rapidement vers le ring sans lui laisser le temps de lui dire qu'il peut courir lui-même. Amusé par la nervosité habituelle de son entraîneur, il put enfin se détendre un moment. Inspirant et exhalant lourdement, il tenta de se débarrasser de tout stress qui s'accumuler en lui.

Apercevant le nombre impressionnant de personnes venir assister au match, il ne put s'empêcher de produire un sourire confiant tout saluant la foule amicalement. Profitant de la confiance qui lui vient pour le moment, il a commencé à faire quelques actions assez effrontées, telles que retirer son t-shirt et le jeter à travers la foule de filles qui acclamés depuis le début. Il eut une grande satisfaction quand il vit toutes ses filles se disputaient pour son tee-shirt. Même si il sait que ce genre d'intention est fausse , c'était quand même plaisant , à son humble avis. Après tout qui pourrai détesté le fait qu'on l'admire comme cela?

Il est entré dans le ring avec beaucoup plus de confiance jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoit son adversaire. Il avait déjà pensé qu'il était très musclé pour son âge , de grands muscles pour un enfant de 11 ans , mais ce type est un monstre. Bien qu'Eric soit musclé, il avait un corps plus athlétique que bodybuilder. Comparé à ce gars, il est juste un bâton. Ne vous méprenez pas car il n'est pas maigre mais ce mec est juste autre chose !

Il effaça ses pensées négatives en se concentrant sur une stratégie appropriée. Ce genre de gars étaient généralement faibles au niveau des jambes, ayant un buste beaucoup plus développés. Ils ont également tendance à perdre rapidement l'équilibre. Ils sont aussi souvent très lents et endurants. Conclusion : Un match très long avec un adversaire ayant 2 ou 3 fois plus de muscle que lui et qui peut l'envoyer K.O avec un seul coup de poing. Ça allait être vraiment très désagréable.

Trop perdu dans son analyse, il esquiva à la dernière minute un crochet droit qui aurai sûrement écrasé sa mâchoire s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il a retrouvé ses esprits et a pris une position défensive de boxe thaï un peu modifiée. La position de base est la jambe principale (ici à gauche) à l'arrière et la seconde (à droite) à l'avant. La main avant est collée à sa tempe, son autre main est collée à ses côtes comme une sorte de protection contre les coudes. La seule chose qu'il a changé est la largeur de l'écart entre ses membres, ce qui permet une plus grande flexibilité. Le Muay Thai est très rigide, il a donc dû changer un peu pour s'adapter à son propre style de combat plus.. libre.

Évitant à la hâte un Super Man Punch qui l'aurait probablement assommé, il tourna la jambe droite pour qu'il soit un bon angle pour lancer un balayage. La jambe est entrée en contact avec les énormes mollets du grand colosse, le renversant sans aucune forme de pitié. Profitant de l'occasion qui ne se présentera sûrement pas plus tard, il lui sauta dessus pour le maîtriser avec une très bonne technique de judo. Il aurait pu le finir à coups de poing, lui assurant une victoire rapide. Dommage que ce soit interdit dans les compétitions amateurs.

Il prit la main de son adversaire et entoura ses deux jambes, ses pieds se posant sur ses épaules et lui permettant d'avoir un point où il pouvait appliquer la pression. Il fit quelques essaies, donnant un peu de pression à sa prise, recevant un grognement de la part de son adversaire. Le tas de muscles de 14 ans a lutté en vain. Eric pressa plus fort comme dernière avertissement avant que le géant ne décide sagement d'abandonner, préférant garder ses membres intacts. C'était une victoire rapide et humiliante pour l'autre adolescent, mais il s'en fichait, après tout, c'était lui qui avait gagné.

Sautant de son adversaire avec hâte, il fit le tour de la cage avec des bras levés et en criant de joie. Il sait qu'il a gagné aussi rapidement par pur chance mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se vanter. C'est dans la nature de l'homme après tout. Il courut autour de la cage tout en criant et en levant les bras, la foule enthousiaste émettant un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Il n'y avait pas plus de 500 personnes mais pour lui c'était déjà énorme. Il a imité la scène où il a balayé son adversaire, l'humiliant publiquement. Cependant, il a rapidement remercié la foule avant de s'arrêter, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas respectueux envers son adversaire de l'humilier de la sorte et sachant qu'il s'était assez amusé. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'apprécierait pas que son adversaire lui fasse face, sachant qu'il était contrôlé par les médecins avec des blessures graves.

Il s'est tourné vers son prétendu adversaire pour lui serrer la main lorsqu'il a reçu un coup de poing sur le visage. Tombant sans ménagement , il ne put bloquer les coups qu'il reçus de la personne, la personne qui a décidé de lui régler son compte. Il ne put qu'observer avec horreur plusieurs personnes l'attaquer sans pitié. Il se résigna à son destin jusqu'à qu'il aperçoivent la police intervenir . Il a été soulagé lorsqu'il a vu les autorités arrêter ses personnes mais son soulagement fut de courte durée.

Il ne put soupirer avant qu'il ne ressente une douleur indescriptible au niveau de son abdomen. En observant avec une expression vide et confuse un couteau planté au bas de son abdomen, il ne put que ressentir une sensation vide d'incompréhension. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, aucun regret, juste de la mélancolie lorsqu'il se souvenait de tous les bons moments de sa vie. Les gens ont raison, c'est à nous derniers instants que nous nous souvenons des moments les plus précieux. Il en a vu beaucoup, mais un seul s'est distingué.

* * *

 _«Quoi?! Je vais devenir QUOI?!» Dit Eric avec incrédulité._

 _"Un grand frère Eric, un grand frère. Tu vas avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère. N'est-tu pas heureux?" Demanda sa mère avec inquiétude._

 _"Oui maman, c'est juste incroyable! Je ... je vais être grand frère!" Cria Eric avant de sauter joyeusement dans les bras de sa mère. La mère et le fils ont partagé un moment très émouvant, alternant entres larmes de joie et rires._

* * *

Eric inspira paisiblement , se souvenant de cette scène en particulier. Ils avaient pleurés, rient , ré-pleurés puis encore rient ensemble pendant près de 3 heures. Il se sentit triste de laisser son frère ou sa sœur mener une vie sans grand frère, triste de ne pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras, triste de ne pas pouvoir lui apprendre ce dont il avait besoin. Eric était triste, il ne pourrait pas la ou le consoler quand un problème ce présentera devant lui ou elle , il ne jouerait pas avec lui ou elle, il ne sait même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Ce souvenir date d'i peine une semaine et le sexe de l'enfant n'était pas encore dévoilé. Tout ce qu'il put faire, c'est de souhaiter qu'il ou elle puisse vivre une vie aussi heure que la sienne, sinon plus.

Il se tourna vers une silhouette , le visage vide. La personne le regardait avec cette moqueur , un visage sans pitié. Aucun regret de ce qu'il vient de faire ne fut présent sur son visage. Le visage vide de Eric se contracta et d'une énergie revigorée , tenta vainement de se lever sur ses jambes affaiblit. À chaque essaie , son regard fut fixer sur cette homme qui le regarde toujours avec cette air moqueur. Il était de ce genre de personne qui se plaise dans la douleur des autres. Il déteste ce genre de personne , rien que voir ce sourire.. Il voulait lui faire mordre la poussière.

L'homme se baissa à son niveau et lui murmura une chose qui fit flancher Eric.

Une chose qui n'aurait _**jamais**_ du dire.

D'un bond presque flou pour l'oeil humain , il sauta sur l'homme et lui envoya un crochet de sa main gauche avec toute la force qu'il put y mettre.

Soudain ,il sentit une énergie si forte.. si puissante qui l'entoura son corps. Il n'eut peut de temps de l'admirer avant qu'il sentit son corps l'absorbait, l'assimilait.

Le coup connecta à la mâchoire non préparée de l'homme.

L'homme prit le coup de poing fouet , passa à travers la cage tout en y déchirant une grande partie et s'écrasa sur le mur en face à une vitesse vertigineuse , créant une grande fissure autour sur le mur.

Eric regarda la scène passer comme une sorte de flou , sa colère irradiant de son corps comme une sorte d'aura autour de lui. Il grinça de colère , ses yeux blancs sans pupilles scrutant autour de lui.

Il cria haut et fort , un cri assourdissant tout les spectateurs.

« **ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** » Le cri engendra une sorte de déchirure autour de lui et tout matériaux résistants craqua sous le cri puissant. Les vitres explosèrent , projetant des bouts de verres sur les spectateurs non préparées. Le sol sous Eric craqua et de grandes fissures se créèrent tout autour de lui.

Eric après quelques secondes s'arrêta et ses pupilles violet améthyste autrefois disparut revinrent à leur forme d'origine. Ses cheveux noirs qui ce sont hérissés revinrent à la forme lisse et toute l'énergie autrefois autour de lui disparu comme si de rien n'était.

Eric lui était dans une sorte de transe , se demandant que diable s'était-il passé. Son crâne lui brûlé presque la tête et tout son corps fut paralysé de douleur. La seule chose qu'il put faire est de penser à ce que l'homme lui a dit pour le mettre dans cette état.

 _«Maintenant que tu vas mourir , je vais m'occuper de ta famille. Je vais les tuer. Tous. Un part un. Je vais m'occuper aussi de ta jolie petite maman. HAHAHA!»_

Il sourit , sachant qu'il avait fait la bonne chose. Il fallait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit , pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose avec la police à quelques mètres d'ici.

Avec cette dernière pensée positif et satisfaisante , il perdit conscience.

* * *

 **Sympa , non ?**

 **C'est pas un de ces OC où il se réincarnent et devient tout puissant puisqu'il connaît déjà ce qu'il va se passer ou un truc comme ça. C'est des erreurs débiles que certains auteurs se permettent pour justifiez un power-up ou une connaissance d'une chose que le personnage ne devrait pas savoir. À mon humble avis , bien-sûr. Eric est un enfant issu d'une famille complètement ''moldu'', il n'a pas d'héritage surpuissant ou même d'héritage magique tout court. C'est vraiment un point important que je veux clarifier : pas besoin d'être issu d'une famille magique puissant pour devenir le plus puissant.**

 **La relation entre Harry et Eric sera très très intéressante surtout qu'Harry ne serra pas le même. Il sera pas dénigrée parce qu'il est mit un peu au second plan , aucun intérêt de faire cela. D'ailleurs il sera également au premier plan (si j'arrive à écrire cela comme je le souhaite), c'est juste qu'il aura un rôle divergeant bien de ce qu'il a dans les films ou livres (selon lequel vous regardez).**

 **De toute façon , probablement peu de gens vont lire cette fanfiction. De un parce que c'est en français et que peu de gens prend la peine de lire de fanfiction en cette langue. Deux parce que certains vont certainement pas l'apprécier (ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible). Mais je m'en fiche , je fais cela pour moi et rien d'autre. Même si c'est toujours agréable d'avoir un public à l'écoute.**

 **Eric a ses défauts : il est jeune , immature , pas très doué en travail scolaire mais il n'est pas stupide et le fait d'avoir des cours ''magiques'' le motivera sûrement à s'appliquer. Il est un pervers (je ne l'ai pas montrer dès le chapitre 1 parce que je voulais pas forcer sur cela dès le début) et cela se verra plus tard , vous allez voir , cela va être hilarant (pervers ne signifie pas forcément des scènes de sexe , il y aura surtout des scènes humoristiques) . Il est impatient et inexpérimenté même si il est un combattant hors-pairs. Il a des pouvoirs magiques très puissantes mais incontrôlés. C'est un guerrier.**

 **Bref ,il est humain. Il n'est pas un Dieu.**

 **En tout cas ce sera des chapitre qui varieront entre 2K et 3K mots car je sais que je ne tiendrais pas plus. Je publierais normalement au moins un chapitre par semaine car ce sont des chapitres courts et vraiment très fluide à écrire.  
**

 **En tout cas , je vous dis à bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Magie , Tri and Surprise

**Helloooooo! Ça fait longtemps hein?**

 **Eh bien je ne vais pas sortir d'excuses plates comme ''Oui je n'avais pas l'inspiration ...'' , NON.**

 **J'avais et j'ai encore beaucoup d'inspiration et je veux vraiment finir cette foutu histoire. Cependant les cours viennent en premier et je ne peux sûrement pas faire abstraction de mes cours pour cette histoire. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence que entretenir une histoire prend beaucoup de temps et j'ai fais l'erreur de croire que cela allait être facile. Maintenant répondons à vos commentaire :**

 **PonyoLeChat : Bien j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre , Mademoiselle? Haha , profitez bien de la suite.**

 **Servin : Tu as sûrement dû te dire que j'ai abandonné vu que cela fait plus de 3 semaines , alors voilà la suite !**

 **Jay-Werdraght :** **Bien merci de penser que le début est intéressant , j'essaye de plaire voyez vous? Haha plus sérieusement c'est une question intéressante qui vous sera en partie dévoilé dans ce chapitre. Bien oui c'est dans la même époque que Harry Potter mais bon , on va dire que nos deux personnages ne vont pas être si ami-ami que ça voyez vous? Hum. Tout ce que je peux te dire est qu'Harry agira probablement pas comme il le fait dans les films/livres et qu'Eric se fiche un peu d'où il est trié.**

 **En tout cas merci pour les commentaires ! Continuons ainsi ce voyage ensemble.**

 **Avertissement : Je ne possède pas ce chef d'œuvre qu'est Harry Potter car c'est la grande JK Rowling qui le détient. Je ne fais juste qu'emprunter humblement son magnifique œuvre.**

 **Avertissement 2 : Cette histoire est notée M , il y aura des injures non retenues , du sang , de la mort , de la trahison , des changements de comportements de certains caractères , de l'abus contre des enfants innocents ,du sexe avec différentes personnages (Pas de Harem , c'est une idée stupide) que certaines personnes peuvent ne pas supporter. Vous êtes prévenue , ne venez pas vous plaindre plus tard.**

 **Avertissement 3 : Vous risquez fortement de vous attachez à cette magnifique histoire alors je vous prie de ne pas vous plaindre plus tard car la publications des prochains chapitres seront très aléatoires donc ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre toutes les semaines. Vous êtes prévenue encore une fois.**

 **Maintenant que c'est dit. Place à l'histoire!**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK BADASS PROPRHETIE**

* * *

Silence. Inconfort. Enfer. Les nuages sont noirs et le ciel est sombre. Un silence infernal.

Albus Dumbledore était assis dans un silence relatif alors que la femme devant lui , une de ces anciennes élèves, tentent tant bien que mal de démontrer ses qualités de voyante.

En toute franchise la femme est douée , rien à redire de ce côté et loin de là , le problème c'est quelle n'est pas apte à travailler en tant que professeur. Enfaîtes, il se demande encore pourquoi diable a t-il même envisagé de créer ce cours de Divination. Il aurait dû être , au mieux , une matière en supplément comme les classes de Magie de duel réservée au élèves de 4ème ou plus.

Le problème dans la divination est qu'il est bien trop sélectif et très vague. Seul une personne doté d'un talent pour la divination peut vraiment espérer réussir contrairement à la plupart des autres matières où le travail peut largement compenser et dépasser le talent. Ici il faut naître avec une magie spéciale et une prédisposition pour cette branche particulière de la magie.

En bref , il serait stupide de mettre en place cette classe en une des spécialités pour la 3ème années. Il serait plus utile d'y mettre une magie moins sélective comme par exemple l'Alchimie? Une branche de la magie tellement peu ou même plus du tout utilisée maintenant à part quelque experts comme Nicolas Flamel ou lui même. En tout cas la divination devra être oubliée pour l'instant , peut être plus tard en cours en suppléments.

Il respira profondément «Mademoiselle Trelawney , je peux voir que avez ici un très bon don de la nature et ce serait vraiment intéressant pour nos étudiants d'apprendre cela. Cependant , je ne penses pas que nous pouvons intégrer cela pour les choix des 3ème années car cette branche de la magie est bien trop sélective et...» Il fut rapidement coupé par Trelawney , qui parla d'une voix étrangement grave.

 **«Celui** **qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le** **Seigneur des Ténèbres** **approche... il est né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié … et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Le pouvoir de l'esprit...l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...Le survivant mènera à son tour le chaos sur le monde..»** Une voix si froide.. Dumbledore en frissonna alors que cette gentille femme lui glaça le sang. Une migraine prit la jeune femme de court et elle mit sa tête sur ses mains , tentant de calmer ses maux.

 **«ATTENTION ! Celui qui a le pouvoir d'amener la paix dans ce monde approche...Il est né de sang considéré comme ''impur''...Il guidera le peuple par son courage ,sa persévérance ,son ambition , et son pouvoir immense... Le pouvoir du Guerrier...Il devra faire seule des choix.. Des choix qui , décideront du sort de ce monde à tout jamais...Des choix qui décideront si ce monde reposera éternellement en paix … ou sombrera dans le fin fond des ABYSSES!»** La fin fut accompagné par un grand bruit de tonnerre.

Dumbledore envoya un sort de lévitation à la dernière seconde à la forme tombante de Trelawney , sûrement épuisé par la prophétie qu'elle a dû prononcé. Il décida de l'amener dans une des chambres vides pour les invités de Poudlard , sachant qu'elle aura besoin de beaucoup de repos. Il décida qu'elle restera ici , à Poudlard , pour l'instant et il verra ensuite ce qu'il faudra prendre comme mesure. Il dû être prudent avec les informations qu'elle possède car , en de très mauvaise main , cela peut très vite dégénérer.

Dumbledore soupira pour la n-énième fois alors qu'il su que les années avenir aller se compliquer.

* * *

 **FIN FLASHBACK PROPHETIE BADASS**

* * *

Dumbledore s'assit confortablement sur sa chaise en silence alors qu'il ré-écouta ce souvenir , par sa pensine , pour la 5ème fois aujourd'hui.

Cela fait exactement une semaine que la prophétie a été prononcée et Dumbledore chercha frénétiquement les deux enfants qui pourrait être les élus de ce que Trelawney a prédit. Il cru en sa prophétie , la femme est l'une des meilleurs voyantes de ce monde et , malgré son côté assez excentrique , elle était très compétente.

Surtout qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer les prophéties , encore moins quand elles sont venues de voyants aussi puissants. Il a donc pris des mesures extrêmes : Il a donné le leadership à Macgonagall , son ami depuis toujours , et lui a donné des instructions précises sur le fait que personne ne doit entrer dans son bureau et ne doit pas le déranger jusqu'à nouvelle ordre.

Une semaine qu'il a cherché désespérément les deux enfants qui sont censés ''tué Voldemort et apporté le chaos'' et ''Amener la paix sur le monde''.

Le premier était bien plus simple. Il n'y a eu que deux choix au départ : Neville Londubat et Harry Potter. Pourquoi? Bien ils sont tous deux nés de parents qui ont défiés 2 fois Voldemort. Alors quand il a appris i peine 3 jours que la famille Potter n'est plus que maintenant Harry Potter et que les parents de l'enfant sont mort de la main de Voldemort , il sut que l'un des enfants était le jeune Potter.

Le deuxième fut bien plus difficile , le seul grand indice fut qu'il vient d'une famille de sang ''impur''. Les sangs ''impurs'' sont ceux nés de parents moldus , les nés-moldus. Ils sont qualifiés de ''sang de bourbe'' , de sang ''impurs''. Maintenant le deuxième indice est ''il approche'' : cela veut simplement dire que c'est un élève qui vient à Poudlard cette année. Maintenant comment éliminé plus de personne potentiel? Bien c'est un ''il'' donc on peut enlever les prochaines première années nés-moldus. Cependant ce n'est pas assez.

En effet , sur une centaine (ou plus) d'étudiants qui arrivent chaque année , 60% viennent de famille magique avec un ou deux parents magiques , et le reste sont des nés-moldus. Sur cela on enlève les filles nés-moldus , il nous reste environ 1/5ème des élèves venant en tant que candidat potentiel. La seule conclusion qui puisse faire est qu'il devait attendre et ensuite observer cette petite partie des élèves minutieusement au cours de leurs parcours. Il y en aura sûrement un qui se démarquera.

En attendant , que fallait-il faire du jeune Potter? Il faut que l'enfant tue Voldemort , mais... , à quoi sert-il qu'il soit mort si l'enfant lui même allé semer le chaos lui même? Devrait-il éliminer la menace lui même avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de grandir?

Il secoua la tête d'effroi , jamais de la vie ! Comment as t-il même pu penser à une chose pareille? Non , ce n'était sûrement pas la bonne méthode. Mais alors , que faire?

Dumbledore renifla l'air alors qu'il sentit une odeur nauséabonde lui parvenir. Ouais , avant de réfléchir à tout cela , il serait peut être bien de prendre une douche. Il pourra y réfléchir plus tard après avec un esprit plus tranquille.

Peut être qu'il trouvera à ce moment là une vraie solution.

* * *

«ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHH» Un son aigu perça le calme habituel de la maison.

Il s'assit avec raideur , son esprit tournant à une vitesse époustouflante. Son poux est monté très haut jusqu'à qu'il se calme. Son cou est devenue raide et toute sa colonne vertébrale criait à l'aide. En somme , ce n'est pas un réveil très agréable.

Des pas se firent entendre. Des pas pressés , très pressés. Il entendit les cris d'inquiétude , c'est ses parents. Un brin de soulagement passa sur son visage avant qu'il ne recommence à paniquer. La porte s'ouvrit et le son de parents inquiets résonna dans ses tympans. Il les ignora délibérément , trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Pourquoi diable pouvait-il léviter?

Il se tourna vers ses parents , tout deux tout aussi abasourdit que lui. Bien , ce n'est pas quelque chose de normale et il fut soulagé en sachant qu'il n'est pas devenue en pensant qu'il léviter. Au début , il penser juste qu'il avait regardé trop de manga ses jours-ci mais apparemment non. Enfin , si il a regardé beaucoup de manga, mais ce n'est pas la cause de la supposé lévitation.

Il se tourna vers ses parents pour de l'aide «Maman... Papa... Qu'est ce qui m'arrive?» Sa voix est … Timide, incertaine. C'est la première fois depuis des années que ses parents n'ont pas entendu cette voix. D'habitude Eric avait l'air toujours si .. certain de lui. Le voir comme cela leur brisa le cœur.

Sa mère , sa douce mère , accourut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras aussi bien qu'elle put avec sa lévitation. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui dit des mot doux. «Ça va chéri , ça va allez. Il faut que tu te calme et nous allons trouver la cause de tout cela d'accord?» Sa voix était réconfortante alors il acquiesça entre ses sanglots et ses larmes.

Il sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur ses épaules. Il se tourna , son père , aimable et compatissant le regarde avec un sourire «Eric, tout va bien. Personnes ne va te faire de mal , nous voulons t'aider alors il faut que tu te calme. Compris fiston? Sois fort»

Eric acquiesça et inspira fortement. Il expira doucement et répéta le processus plusieurs fois. Il sentit à chaque respiration son cœur se calmer mais aussi l'énergie partir. Il descendit de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il fut assit sur le lit , aucune anomalie en vue.

Il regarda vers son père «Papa.. Qu'est ce que c'était?» Son père était son héros. Il est un homme riche et influent qui était connu pour ses avancées scientifiques , le meilleur scientifique au monde. Il est un peu le Tony Stark de la science et son QI élevée mais sans l'armure d'Iron Man. On ne peut pas tout avoir.

Dans l'esprit d'Eric , si il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut résoudre ce mystère. C'est bien son père.

Son père secoua la tête «Je ne sais pas encore Eric , laisse moi y réfléchir et je vais trouver. Je te le promets» Son père s'approcha et lui fit un bisou sur le front , un signe de protection et d'affection. Eric sourit brillamment, il avait confiance en lui.

Soudain , un flash se produisit et obligeant la famille à se couvrir les yeux.

Ils ré-ouvrirent leur yeux quand il surent que se fut sûre de le faire. Un spectacle étrange ce présenta devant eux. Vêtu d'une robe bleue pétillante , une barbe blanche/grisâtre et de longs cheveux blancs/grisâtre. Un vieux papy au air discutable apparut devant eux.

Le vieille homme regarda son environnement avec alerte comme si il cherche quelque chose de très important. Le père d'Eric s'avança devant sa famille dans le but de la défendre au cas où «Qui est êtes vous vieux débris? Répondez , MAINTENANT!» Son père était vraiment impressionnant.

Eric a hérité de sa génétique , des cheveux noirs et des yeux améthystes profond. Le plus frappant est le physique impressionnant de l'homme qui est composé de gros muscles qui sont bizarrement peu encombrant , un peu comme son fils. Son père est un scientifique travaillant pour l'armée alors c'est en réalité normale qu'il a dû subir un entraînement pointu pour pouvoir se défendre lui et sa famille.

Sachant que la force physique d'un homme aussi fort ne doit pas être sous-estimer , non sorcier ou pas. Il essaya d'apaiser l'homme méfiant «Calmez vous. Je suis ici pour vous aider. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore , je suis le directeur de l'école de Poudlard» Il commença à s'approcher dangereusement.

Le père d'Eric se tendit «Ne faîtes pas un pas de plus , sinon cela peut très mal finir pour vous» Il fit signe au Glock qu'il avait très bien cachée. Albus fut surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarquée avant «D'accord Albus , quelle cette école dont tu parles? Poudlard? Jamais entendu parler»

Dumbledore sourit affectueusement au nom de son école «Bien , vous êtes un homme à fortes conviction alors je vais simplement vous démontrer si vous me le permettez» Le père acquiesça de façon incertaine.

Sachant que l'homme ne lui fera pas confiance tant qu'il fut une menace pour sa famille , il se tourna vers une chaise qui traîna non loin d'un bureau et la métamorphosa avec peu d'effort dans un petit oiseau pépiant joyeusement.

Il se retourna vers l'homme surpris , surpris pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne reprit son calme. L'homme est bon et Dumbledore admira son calme dans une situation aussi déroutante que la découverte de la magie. Il présuma que son fils avait probablement eu plusieurs accidents avec la magie et cela a juste confirmé ces suppositions.

L'homme rangea son Glock avant de tendre la main en signe d'amitié : «Je m'appelle Alex , Alex Yuei , élu meilleur scientifique du monde» La fierté est évidente dans ses mots.

Dumbledore accueillit chaleureusement la main de l'homme «Je connais très bien vos exploits (c'était un mensonge , Alex le savait). Je suis cependant pas ici pour vous mais je pense que vous l'avez deviné , votre petit Eric ici présent. Il existe en lui une chose que les gens comme nous on et je souhaite l'aider en lui proposant d'allez à mon école»

La curiosité pique Alex «Quelle genre d'école parlons nous? Est-elle si bien que vous dîtes?» Son inquiétude est clairement visible et compréhensible. Qui enverrait son enfant à une école dans il est au courant de rien?

«École de magie , école de magie et la plus forte et prestigieuse à cela» Maintenant la fierté de Dumbledore était évidente dans ses propres mots «Votre enfant , Eric , a un grand potentiel et une magie exceptionnel et il serait dommage de gaspiller son talent. N'est ce pas?»

Alex se mit à l'écart , sachant que la décision revenait à son fils même si il fut prudent et gardant une main sur son Glock. Les retournements de situation peut arriver très vite , Alex l'a très vite remarqué dans son métier.

Dumbledore se mit à genoux devant le garçon confus «Bien alors , jeune homme... Par où commencer?»

* * *

Il parcourut la ruelle avec émerveillement, c'est une place vraiment très animée. Remplit de magasins tout aussi magique les uns que les autres , les gens autour de lui conversent , rigolent , s'amusent. Ils rentrent et sort des magasins avec des sacs remplies de fournitures scolaires ou d'objets magique tous aussi intéressants que les autres.

Il est à ce qu'il présume être Diagon Alley , enfin c'est ce que Dumbledore a dit, avec ses parents. Ils ont achetés ses robes (après avoir créer un compte et y avoir mit une grosse somme d'argent transformé en gallion) , ses fournitures scolaires comme la marmite ainsi que ses livres qui lui seront nécessaires. Il n'a pas acheté de supplément car il s'en moqué bien éperdument de toutes des livres remplie merdes politiques que la boutique semble être remplit. La bibliothèque est risible puisqu'elle est remplie des bouquins pour les années de Poudlard et le reste était des livres de politiques ou de gestion d'entreprise. Ses parents ont cependant décidé d'acheté les livres pour les 7 années ,une bonne petite fortune surtout que cela a été un peu dure de les porter tous. Les livres sont très gros. Ils ont cependant étés libérés de leur fardeau quand ils ont achetés la malette magique pouvant contenir apparemment un bâtiment entier.

Les mallettes sont ensorcelées de sorte qu'il y est plusieurs compartiments de plusieurs centaines de mètre , chacun ayant une fonction. Eric n'a utilisée que le compartiment bibliothèque apparemment et il y en avait d'autre qu'ils devraient peut être visitées un jour. Le plus ingénieux est le petit compartiment qui permet de transformer la mallette en fausse mallette normale. Un mécanisme s'enclenche et la mallette apparaît comme une mallette normale remplit de vêtements , c'est pratique pour cacher sa vrai nature à ce qui ne connaissent pas la magie. Ils ont en donc prit une pour leur enfant , même si elle était beaucoup plus cher que d'habitude avec les dizaines de compartiment au lieu de deux compartiments classique que la plupart des sorciers prend.

Au final , c'était un bon investissement à long terme.

Maintenant que tout cela est fait , il ne manquez plus qu'une chose. Une baguette magique !

Les baguettes magiques ,une chose très intrigante. Comment un morceau de bâton peut même permettre d'utilisé de la magie?

Alex se tendit et envoya un coup de coude à l'arrière alors qu'il sentit quelqu'un apparaître derrière lui. Comme ça les sorciers peuvent se téléporter? Est-ce juste à courte distance? Beaucoup de possibilités tournèrent dans son cerveau. La magie était inouï et un peu déroutant pour un scientifique pour lui mais il ne pouvait qu'accepter devant les faits.

L'homme derrière lui , des yeux bleus électriques , des cheveux grisés par l'âge le regarda d'un air surpris et amusée «Vous êtes un combattant» Ce n'était pas une question , une simple constatation.

Alex acquiesça sans rien dire , l'homme se tourna vers l'enfant qui regarda la scène avec des yeux brillants. Il rit de bon cœur , l'enfant aimait les batailles , sûrement comme son père.

Il s'adressa au jeune homme «Tendez moi votre bras de baguette» Au regard confus , il rit «Votre main dominante» L'enfant lui tendit son bras gauche et l'homme , d'un claquement de doigt fit apparaître des appareils de mesures pour pouvoir déterminer la baguette compatible pour le jeune homme.

Il partit à l'arrière de sa boutique cherchant quelque chose d'appropriée pour l'enfant. Hum peut être le Chêne Rouge avec des ventricule de dragon? Puissant , bon pour les sortilèges, bon pour les duels et les sorciers vifs.

Un coup de baguette et une petite explosion lui fit comprendre que ce n'est apparemment pas le cas. Peut être le cyprès avec un crin de licorne? Encore une explosion.

Il essaya toutes les combinaisons possibles : if avec cœur de dragon , Mélèze avec crin de sombral , Houx avec une plume de phœnix et bien d'autre. Rien n'y fit.

Il n'en vient qu'à une conclusion (après plus de 60 essaies , 67 pour être précis) : aucune baguette magique ne convient à l'enfant. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il dû abandonner la recherche d'une baguette appropriée.

Le corps humain est complexe , il n'est pas aussi simple que ces stupides sorciers pensent en disant que

chaque être humain a un noyau magique et bla bla bla et bla bla bla. Non pour qu'un sorcier et une baguette s'associe , il faut qu'il y est une sorte d'association magique entre la baguette et son utilisateur , de plus il faut que la baguette puisse supporter la magie du magicien.

Aucune baguette n'a résisté , certaines ont eu plus au moins une association mais ont rapidement explosés en lambeaux. Il est regrettable de devoir dire à un enfant qu'il doit faire de la magie sans baguette. La magie sans baguette n'est pas simple , bien pas aussi dur que les gens le disent , il faut vraiment beaucoup de volonté et de puissance. Cependant l'enfant avait les deux en abondance donc il est sûr que cela marchera.

Il se tourna tristement vers la famille «Je suis dans le regret de vous dire qu'aucune baguette n'arrive à supporter la magie de votre fils . Vous pouvez vous sentir fier d'un côté HAHA !» Son rire fut contagieux et la famille rit avec lui , il prit soudainement un air sérieux «Cependant j'aimerais vous dire deux ou trois choses sur cela. Maintenant que Eric n'a pas de baguette , il devra accomplir sa magie sans elle. Cela va être doublement plus difficile puisqu'une baguette magique permet de canaliser la magie plus facilement. Il te faudra beaucoup de volonté et de puissance magique pour te produire des sorts alors je te conseille de prévenir tes professeurs de cela et surtout Dumbledore pour qu'il trouve une solution pour t'aider» Prévenue Ollivander.

Eric acquiesça alors qu'il regarda ses mains sous une nouvelle lumière. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il chercha sa magie. Ce fut peut difficile puisque la magie coule dans tout son corps et dans toutes les choses vivantes. Il puisa dans l'énergie et sentit une sensation de douleur alors que son corps essaya de s'y adapter. Il dirigea cette énergie vers ses mains et se rendit compte que cela est vraiment très diffcile à contrôler .Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda avec émerveillement une énergie blanche couler de ces deux bras rougeoyant. Avec une simple pensée , l'énergie disparut.

Il se sentit fatigué alors que son père le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Il se tourna vers Ollivander «Je comprend ce que vous vouliez dire. Je ferrais attention , merci vieille homme»

Ollivander sourit simplement alors qu'il partit à l'arrière de sa boutique sans un mot.

* * *

«Yuei Eric!» Entonna Macgonagall haut et fort , des applaudissements se firent entendre.

Eric souffla alors qu'il monte avec une confiance peu vu par des premiers années. Il est habitué au grande foule , même si il y avait là plus d'un millier d'élèves , alors cela ne l'a pas vraiment trop dérangé. Il s'avança vers la femme au trait sévère et la laissa mettre le stupide chapeau sur sa tête.

 _«Cette stupide cérémonie est vraiment inutile. Pourquoi enfermer les enfants dans des cases dès le début de leur scolarité? En dirait bien que les gens sont catégorisés selon leur maison comme si être dans l'une ou l'autre a une importance quelconque»_ Gémit Eric. Son père lui a appris à ne pas juger les gens et les mettre dans des cases et ici ils mettent des enfants dès l'âge de 11 ans et leur disant qu'ils sont courageux , ambitieux , intelligent ou fidèle parce qu'il sont dans une maison particulière

 _ **«Il est vraie que mettre dans des casses les gens est stupide mais la logique n'est pas aussi mauvaise en soi» Dit une voix inconnu.**_

 _«Qui est là?» S'enquit Eric curieusement._

 _ **«Je suis le choix-peau , je suis qui tri les premières années dans des maisons selon leur qualité et défauts» Dit simplement le choix-peau en question.**_

 _«Quelle est l'idée dans cela? Trier les gens selon leur personnalité?»_

 _ **«Tu dois comprendre cela par toi-même gamin. Je ne peux pas te le dire , il faut que tu le comprenne tout seule. En tout cas maintenant il faut que je te trie comme les autres»**_

 _«Tch. Peut importe. Finissons-en , je n'ai pas que cela à faire. J'ai d'autres choses plus importes à faire que de discuter avec un fichu chapeau où est ce que je vais aller»_

 _ **«Hoho je voix , si impatient. Bien tu es bien trop stupide pour allez à Serdaigle (Eric grogna de colère , mais le choixpeau l'ignora) , tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à donner ta loyauté à tout le monde donc Poufsouffle est aussi éléminé. Tu es très têtu et courageux à ce que je vois. Mais tu es aussi très très ambitieux... Hum»**_

 _«Dépêche toi , je n'ai vraiment pas que cela à faire, chapeau stupide» Cria mentalement Eric._

 _ **«Très bien alors si c'est que tu veux..» Rit Le Choix-peau.**_ **Il prit une inspiration avant de sceller son sort «SERPENTARD!».**

Un silence total dans la salle , Eric enleva le chapeau rapidement et s'assit sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit , trop désireux de manger car il n'avait rien pu avaler de la journée. Une chose cependant l'alerta que quelque chose ne clochait pas.

Il y a quelques instants , la salle était remplie d'un brouhaha incessant et maintenant il y a un silence total. Il se tourna pour rapidement comprendre pourquoi.

La confusion était clair sur son visage quand il vit le regard que les personnes à sa table lui envoyèrent. Un regard de colère , haine et aussi un peu de confusion.

Il avala sa salive d'appréhension «Qu'y a t-il? Quelle que chose de drôle sur ma tête?»

Il sut qu'il avait foutu quelque chose de mal quand il entendit le Choix-peau ricané et vit les regards perçant que ses camarades de tables lui envoyèrent.

Merde. Qu'avait-il encore fait?

* * *

Fin. Intéressant , non? Un chapitre un peu plus long je crois. Pour me faire pardonner haha.

J'aimerais vous demander si quelqu'un est intéressé par devenir un Beta Reader pour cette histoire. Je ne pense pas avoir une écriture illisible (corrigez moi si je me trompe) mais une aide pour vérifiez les fautes d'ortographes serait vraiment utile et précieux. Merci de me prévenir en message privée ou autre.

En tout cas , je sais pas si j'ai vraiment bien fait le début avec la prophétie et tout, je sentais juste que c'était nécessaire de changer cela. Beaucoup de choses vont changer puisque déjà Eric sera sûrement le seul ''sang impur'' dans une maison prêchant la pureté du sang (voilà pourquoi ils l'ont regardés comme cela à la fin pour ce qui n'avait pas compris). J'ai évité les clichés que je voulais vraiment évité donc je suis content:

la baguette magique : je pensais à quelle baguette je pouvais lui donner quand je me suis dis que ce serait encore plus cool si j'expliquais qu'aucune baguette ne supporter la puissance magique d'Eric (ce qui le rend encore plus badass à mon humble avis)

Harry et Eric les meilleurs amis du monde : Ouais non enfaîtes ils vont probablement pas du tout s'aimer. Peut être encore moins que Harry et Draco. Ce qui en dit long. Cela veut pas dire qu'Eric ne s'entendra pas avec des gens d'autres maisons , car pour lui c'est stupide de se limiter à un tri.

Je voulais le mettre à Serpentard pour deux raisons : Une c'est un personnage qui ce veut être très très ambitieux (une qualité primordiale de Serpentard) et rusé dans le terme de combat. Un combattant est un homme rusé qui sait bien se servir de son corps pour neutraliser ses ennemis. Voilà ce que le choix-peau a vu en lui. Un combattant rusé.

Deux je voulais terminer ce cliché stupide du : OMG SERPENTARD HARRY / HEIR OF SERPENTARD / GRYFFONDOR. Bref et y en a pire mais vous avez compris l'idée générale. Je voulais voir comment allez vivre un vrai personnage sans parent magie qui n'a pas de sang pur caché dans une maison de sang-pur. Croyez moi ce sera intéressant.

Je n'ai pas mis le tri d'Harry pour une raison évidente de suspens et j'aimerais vous demander quelle genre d'animal de compagnie serait bien pour Eric? Je n'ai pas mis la scène délibérement pour pouvoir avoir le temps de le choisir même si l'histoire continuera comme si il y était allé et on verra l'animal qu'il a choisit au prochain chapitre. Dîtes moi ce qui vous intéresse (je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence donc j'ai décidé de vous le demander à vous)

Merci encore une fois pour les commentaires. Cela peut paraître peu mais c'est ça qui m'a motivé à continuer. Alors n'hésitez pas à donner des commentaires constructifs (négatifs ou positifs) ou une simple remarque. Évitez juste les insultes , cela ne sera pas tolérez ici.

Bref ! Aurevoir.

Ja ne !


	3. Chapter 3 : The End?

Maintenant j'ai une grande annonce à vous faire mes chers lecteurs.

J'aime cette histoire et j'aurais voulu là continuer mais je n'en ai plus envie. J'ai perdu cette envie de le faire. J'ai envie de me concentrer sur mes projets beaucoup plus important (réussir mon année avec brio par exemple?Haha). Je n'ai pas peur de faire des sacrifices et cette histoire en est une.

J'ai perdu l'envie de le faire alors je ne vais pas me forcer.

Maintenant l'idée de cette histoire est utilisable pour celui qui veut , pas besoin de permission. Je serais enfaîtes très content d'avoir quelqu'un qui continue mon histoire et lui donne le respect et le temps qu'il mérite vraiment.

J'avais un plan de génie , je trouves en tout cas et n'hésitez pas à copier. Évité quand même de tout recopié , le but est de recommencer l'histoire mais aussi de mettre votre petit grain de sel, vous voyez : )

En tout cas , je vous dis bonne continuation.

AH petite précision : J'ai pensé à peut être faire un dernier petit chapitre si vous êtes chaud (je le ferais quand même de toute façon haha). Vous voyez j'ai une grand idée pour un bon chapitre de fin qui peux expliquer tout ce qui se passe pendant les 7 années et la bataille final.

En tout cas cela se fera sûrement vers fin Décembre et Début Janvier. En tout cas je vous dis au revoir.

C'était TheShitIsreaaalmeeen !

Ja ne ;


End file.
